Greek Lullabies
by Nil1875
Summary: Stella paced. It was all she could do besides sit. She walked around and around, trying not to count the minutes, the seconds. Mac/Stella T See if you can find the title in the story. ; ONESHOT


Hello! Welcome.

None of these wonderful peoples belong to me, though how I wish they did, but all I can do is squeal.

So! Here is some Mac/Stella for ye's, though it's mostly from Stella's PoV. Enjoy!

* * *

Stella paced. It was all she could do besides sit. She walked around and around, trying not to count the minutes, the seconds.

She ran a hand through her hair and growled when her hand snagged on a knot. She pulled at it gently to detangle it. She pushed a few of the dirty strands out of her face and sighed.

When Stella woke up three days before she could never had know where she would be now.

It had been at a crime scene, a triple homicide. Stella was following a blood trail away from the bodies, around the corner and out of sight of the rest of the cops when an arm had shot out of nowhere and grabbed her.

She'd screamed and tried to fight back but the next thing she knew her vision was blurring and there was a rag over her mouth.

The next time she'd woken up she had been in the back of a car. Her hand stung and when she looked down at it she remembered grabbing the wall and cutting herself. She preyed that she had bled enough to leave a trail to the car.

She tried to sit up and look out the window, but her head was pounding from the drugs. While she waited, she pulled a few strands of her hair out and tucked them away under the edge of the carpeting. She knew her kidnapper may clean up if he was smart, but she also knew Mac was smarter and when he found the car, he'd find her hair.

The car stopped at last and Stella pretended to still be out, rather than fight again. She was slung over a shoulder and carried away from the car. She opened her eyes and looked around. They were between warehouses somewhere on…she sniffed…they were on Staten Island. She remembered what Flack had told he once about the landfill there and she certainly remembered the smell.

Taking a breath she carefully pulled a ring off her finger and let it drop over a rolled up rug next to a garbage bin, hoping it wasn't trash day.

Only a few steps later they entered a building and after a maze of dark twists and turns she was thrown into the room where she now sat, waiting.

She had complete faith that her co-workers would find her, she'd left them enough of a trail.

Getting frustrated she dug in her coat pocket and ginned when she found a hair band. She tied up her hair away from her face and leaned back against the wall.

A few minutes later she grimaced and put a hand over her stomach, eyes involuntarily drawn to the empty plate that had once held a few scraps of dried bread.

"It's ok," she whispered almost to herself. "Mac and Don will be here soon. And Danny and Jess, Lindsey…maybe even Adam. It's all gonna be ok."

She wouldn't let herself cry, not until she knew it was over. She was too strong for that, so to give herself something to do she started to sing lullaby's in Greek.

She'd just finished the last one she knew when she heard crashing and shouts of 'NYPD!'

She jumped to her feet and ran to the door of the small 10x10 room and started to pound on it.

"I'm in here!" she shouted.

The pounding of feet changed direction and someone pounded on the door. "Stella! That you?"

"Yeah Don, get me out of here!" she shouted.

"Stand back!" Flack shouted through the door.

She ran to the other side of the room and crouched down with her back to the door. Three loud crashes later light spilled into the room and she saw Flack and Danny's grinning faces before she was caught up in Mac's arms.

He was almost crushing her he was holding her so tightly and she returned the favor, swearing she was never letting go.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"I should be thanking you," Mac laughing. "You left us quite a trail."

Stella pulled back a little to look at him and smiled. "I tried." Her eyes were questioning and Mac smiled softly at her.

He took her left hand and carefully slid the ring she had dropped back into it's proper place, watching as the diamonds sparkled in the ever moving light from all the torches.

"I love you," he whispered. "I love you both so much." His hand brushed her stomach and he kissed her, right in front of everyone.

Outside the door more than half the NYPD cheered. 

* * *

Written in around half an hour I think.

Now you may ask, what's with the ring and such? Well at the end it is revealed that Mac and Stella are already together, engaged, and Stella is in fact, pregnant. ;)

Also I used 'Torches' as opposed to 'Flashlights' just because it fit better.

Please Review!


End file.
